


ALIEN

by monodraminha



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Weird Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodraminha/pseuds/monodraminha
Summary: Minseok acreditava em aliens. Yifan tinha caído do céu. O que poderia dar errado?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	ALIEN

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, terráqueos!
> 
> Oficialmente, essa é a primeira KrisMin que saiu da cabeça da que voz fala (tem outra aqui no AO3, mas é uma adaptação). Espero que gostem! Esse plot tava há tempos aqui e eu finalmente fiz, justo com esse casal que eu amo demais — e aqui fica o registro de agradecimento à Mars por me viciar completamente nesse ship.  
> A princípio o Minseok pode parecer doidinho, mas ele é anti teorias da conspiração, ok? Ele pode usar um escorredor de macarrão na cabeça, mas não acredita em terra plana, muito menos em correntes do zap.
> 
> Boa leitura! E até o próximo capítulo (que será o último, provavelmente). Para quem já tinha lido, eu adicionei a parte nove lá no finalzinho~

**1**

Assim que o primeiro vento de Incheon tocou seu rosto, Wu Yifan soltou um suspiro de cansaço. Seu cérebro remoía a série de acontecimentos que não somente o tiraram de Xangai, mas também o fariam pegar um voo doméstico para o interior da Coreia do Sul: o rumor de seu “caso” com Huojin, diretor dos maiores eventos organizados pela Porsche, seguido de um acidente que comprometeu a sensibilidade de seu braço direito e o afastou das pistas. Desgraça pouca sempre foi bobagem.

Yifan já corria profissionalmente há cinco anos, dois pela Porsche, e estava no ápice de sua carreira quando tudo aconteceu. Huojin era alguns anos mais velho e apoiou o piloto durante esse crescimento, sem dar nenhum tratamento especial ou coisa do tipo — o talento e dedicação de Yifan já eram suficientes — mas tudo saiu do controle. Uma postagem aqui, um comentário dali, e eles ganharam certa visibilidade por estarem juntos em todo lugar. O que até era normal, já que eles eram colegas de trabalho.

Até que um dia fotos de um jantar dos dois foram parar no Weibo. Nada de mais, Yifan pensava, algumas pessoas gostam de pegar na mão das outras para falar. E beijar o rosto. Super normal, ele faria aquilo com seus amigos, se fosse menos introvertido.

Ele não teve tempo nem de desmentir os boatos, o que acabou sendo feito por uma nota oficial do marketing da Porsche quando o negócio começou a atrair atenção negativa demais. Em sua última corrida oficial, tudo que lembra é de ouvir os outros pilotos fazendo piada com ele na concentração e, logo na primeira curva, não conseguiu controlar o carro e atravessou a barreira de pneus, girando algumas vezes antes de bater no alambrado.

O acidente, que poderia ter custado sua vida, felizmente resultou em uma semana no hospital, algumas queimaduras e a perda da sensibilidade do braço direito, especialmente na mão. Deveria voltar ao normal, mas ele estava irritado demais para pensar em fazer fisioterapia ou qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a melhorar. Até porque agora ele estava em outro país.

A ideia foi de Huojin. Ele escolheu a cidade, a vizinhança — interior, cheio de gente velha — procurou a casa e preparou tudo para Yifan se instalar. A princípio, o piloto ficaria algumas semanas ali, treinando e esperando a mídia chinesa esquecer do ocorrido, para então cuidar de sua volta triunfal. No fundo, bem no fundo, ele estava até animado porque iria continuar treinando, como Huojin garantiu, já que um carro deveria estar a caminho.

Visitou a Coreia algumas vezes, mas não foi nada muito marcante. Dessa vez era por questões de força maior, então tentava ver o lado positivo das coisas. E _caralho_ , era praticamente impossível. Chegou em Incheon para então pegar um ônibus até seu destino, Jeonju. Yifan vinha segurando a barra na positividade até agora, mas assim que o motorista carimbou seu ticket ele teve um choque de realidade. Na metade do trajeto de pouco mais de três horas, ele já conseguia sentir a diferença no ar — diferente de Incheon, aquele lugar tinha cheiro de mato.

Quais as chances da poeira baixar? Por que ele tinha que fugir? Ele não conhecia ninguém na Coreia, por deus! Por que não foi logo para o Canadá, onde tinha familiares? Sentado no último assento do veículo, ao lado da única mala que trouxe, o braço ainda preso em uma tala e uma mochila a tiracolo, Yifan começou a chorar.

**2**

Era um belo dia ensolarado quando Kim Minseok fechou a porta de casa e rumou para a biblioteca onde trabalhava há quase seis anos. Ele estava particularmente animado porque na noite anterior presenciou uma chuva de meteoros. Minseok amava tudo que vinha do céu. Escolhera morar ali, inclusive, por ser um local com várias ocorrências relacionadas a “vida extraterrestre”. Por enquanto, foram apenas balões meteorológicos caídos, mas ele não perdia a esperança.

Minseok sempre foi fascinado pelo espaço e tudo além dele. Desde que se mudou do dormitório da faculdade para Jeonju, se instalando sozinho na casa que ficou da herança de sua falecida mãe, ele passou a colecionar livros e pedaços de metal que vira cair do céu. Seu blog intitulado “A fronteira final” era famoso entre ufólogos do mundo todo e ele era praticamente uma autoridade no assunto.

Apesar disso, não era muito popular fora da sua bolha, até porque seu hobby sempre foi motivo de piada. Na escola, na faculdade e antes de mudar para a região de Buan, era considerado _doido_ demais para ter amigos. Apesar disso, Minseok era confiante em si mesmo, um mérito que podemos atribuir a sua mãe. Solo, criou o pequeno Kim sozinha trabalhando em dois empregos e, quando finalmente voltou a ser poeira de estrela, preparou tudo para que o filho tivesse uma vida confortável.

Foi com ela que Minseok aprendeu a se respeitar e priorizar o que gostava. Mesmo sendo altruísta e fácil de conviver, ele não deixava de fazer suas coisas por causa de outras pessoas. Às vezes parecia um preço salgado a se pagar, já que chegara aos 30 anos sem nunca ter tido um relacionamento amoroso, entretanto ele estava ocupado demais confeccionando capacetes de papel alumínio para pensar nisso.

A biblioteca era sua vida. Curou a maioria das obras que estavam lá, além de ser responsável por revitalizar o lugar, o que criou um ar de novidade e fez com que os moradores da região frequentassem mais o local. Numa vizinhança onde a faixa etária era superior a 60 anos, livros com fontes maiores faziam mais sucesso. Ele percebeu e preparou tudo para que os mais velhos criassem gosto pela leitura.

Praticamente sua segunda casa. Como ele chegava pela manhã e ia embora só à noite, organizava cada coisa com muito carinho. Preparou espaços comuns numa área que servia também como um jardim — instalou alguns tabuleiros de xadrez e mahjong lá fora, além de uma cafeteira próximo da sua mesa porque, bem, ele merecia. Assim os dias passavam, corriqueiros e simplistas, e tudo estava perfeito.

Logo que colocou sua caneca na mesa depois de um longo gole de café, foi assustado pelo toque estridente do telefone.

— _Saudações, terráqueo_ — disse a voz séria do outro lado da linha. Era Luhan, seu melhor amigo.

— Bom dia, Luge — cumprimentou. — Acho incrível como você é pontual.

— _Você não tem celular, precisei aprender a hora de te encontrar_ — reclamou. — _Mas aí, como foi a chuva ontem?_

— Foi incrível! — Minseok se empolgou na hora. Luhan não era entusiasta do espaço, contudo apoiava os gostos estranhos do amigo, volta e meia comprava alguma coisa do gênero de presente para ele, como foi com a caneca verde que o bibliotecário usava agora. — Consegui tirar algumas fotos, mas não sei se ficaram muito boas.

— _Baozi, eu não aguento mais. Eu vou comprar um celular pra você agora mesmo_ — esbravejou do outro lado, chamando o outro pelo apelido. — _Você podia usar durante suas observações. Se eu fizer uma capinha protetora, você usa? Sei lá, com sal e alumínio? Eles não vão ouvir suas conversas e, mesmo que ouçam, não é como se fosse nada interessante…_

Minseok não usava celular porque sentia que não precisava, mas Luhan tinha certeza que era alguma coisa a ver com os aliens o rastreando. Um telefone em casa e outro na biblioteca, além do computador que tinha unicamente para alimentar seu blog, ele não precisava de mais nada.

— Você sabe que não é isso — Minseok suspirou. — E fala, você ligou pra me dar bom dia?

— _Ah! Eu liguei pra perguntar sobre seu vizinho novo_ — e silêncio. — _Baozi, seu vizinho novo…_

— Não fiquei sabendo — respondeu, tentando recuperar se existia alguma informação do gênero em seu cérebro.

— _Ah In, a velha fofoqueira, me ligou hoje cedo perguntando desse cara, eu estava sem paciência porque deveria ser mais um velho chato, inclusive seria ótimo porque você adora velho_ — Luhan soltou tudo num fôlego só. — _Mas bom, dessa vez eu fiquei curioso, sabe porquê? Seu vizinho é um piloto famoso._

— Piloto? Piloto do quê?

— _De carro, criatura! De fogão é que não é_ — riu — _E melhor, ele tem nossa idade e também é chinês. Será minha chance?_

— Sua chance? Mas você já fala chinês — Minseok sabia o que Luhan queria dizer, mas se fazer de lerdo sempre o livrava daqueles assuntos.

— _Ai, Baozi, vou fingir que não ouvi_ — ele bufou. — _Liguei pra avisar também que vou para Daegu essa semana resolver algumas coisas do trabalho, queria saber se você precisa de alguma coisa._

— Não sei o motivo de te colocarem em trabalho remoto, se te obrigam a viajar toda semana — Minseok suspirou. — Mas não preciso, obrigada Luge. Você viaja quando?

— _Agora! Tô no aeroporto já, vim de trem mais cedo. Devo voltar daqui a uns cinco dias, se precisar me liga. Zitao tá cuidando do café sozinho, se puder dar uma passadinha lá… Não quero voltar e encontrar o lugar em chamas._

— Pode deixar.

Luhan, Luge como Minseok o chamava, trabalhava contra sua vontade representando a empresa do pai no país. De Pequim, escolheu morar no interior da Coreia do Sul para fugir das responsabilidades de ser filho de um executivo e aproveitar seu privilégio financeiro para abrir um negócio, mas sempre acabava tendo que fazer uma coisa ou outra. Trouxe seu amigo, Huang Zitao, para esse pacato lugar e acabou conhecendo Minseok porque eles compartilhavam do mesmo gosto por café e, como ele costumava dizer, eram os únicos da cidade que conseguiam se abaixar sem travar a coluna.

Brincadeiras à parte, o trio foi montado porque além da idade e interesses próximos, Luhan era extrovertido e acabou adotando Minseok e Zitao — por sorte, eles se deram bem. Igualmente desajustados, compartilhavam as felicidades e indisposições da vida adulta e tudo corria bem. Seria só mais um dia na vida, porém Minseok não parou de pensar no tal vizinho piloto durante toda a manhã de trabalho.

**3**

— _É temporário, gege_ — Yixing confortava o amigo pelo telefone. — _Além do mais, você não tava mesmo pegando o Huojin? Esfria a cabeça aí, talvez você esqueça esse traste._

— Foram algumas vezes só — Yifan suspirou. — É isso, vim parar no fim do mundo por causa dele. Vou desligar, a ligação é cara.

— _Deixa de ser pão duro, Fan_ — reclamou. — _Mas tudo bem, eu preciso ensaiar agora. Me mande fotos, principalmente se você conhecer algum bonitinho por aí._

Guardou o celular no bolso e olhou em volta. Estava no centro de Jeonju esperando um táxi para sua casa nova, o que demorou mais do que ele estava acostumado, então ele decidiu entrar em qualquer lugar para comer após protestos sonoros do seu estômago. “Space Cafe” era o nome e, a princípio, ele se assustou em ver um homem do seu tamanho desenhando flores no quadro negro que informava o cardápio, porém tratou logo de sentar perto do balcão e procurar o que comer.

— Nĭ hăo — cumprimentou o homem, voltando a atenção para seu desenho. Yifan acenou e sorriu, olhando ao redor.

O ambiente era estreito e comprido. De paredes brancas, tinha alguns detalhes com tijolinhos atrás do balcão e plantas de vários tamanhos. A decoração era basicamente formada por quadros com o menu, aparentemente desenhados a mão pelo atendente, lâmpadas que desciam do teto até próximo das mesas, uma grande prateleira com livros e um piano, de alguma forma discreto no canto. O cheiro de café recém-feito e as tortas no expositor faziam Yifan salivar.

— Perdão, você é novo por aqui? Eu sou Zitao — cumprimentou, colocando um copo de água com gás no balcão.

— Sou — o piloto virou para encará-lo. — Me chamo Yifan, prazer. Eu vou querer um café e um pedaço daquela tortinha ali — apontou no vidro.

— Não recomendo aquela torta não — o barista fez careta, indo para trás da máquina para ferver o leite.

— O que tem de errado?

— Fui eu que fiz — explicou. — Esse pãozinho doce aqui é do Luge, muito mais gostoso. Mas não se preocupe, eu sei fazer café.

— Agradeço pela recomendação — deu um gole na água e se ajeitou no banquinho, tirando um papel do bolso do casaco. — Você sabe onde fica esse endereço?

— É na rua da casa do Baozi gege — Yifan queria sacudir o homem porque ele respondia, mas parecia que ele falava sozinho. — Ah! Você é o vizinho piloto.

Aquilo era o puro da energia caótica da cidade pequena. Yifan sabia que seria o evento do lugar por alguns dias, mas não imaginava que seria notado tão rápido. Entretanto, era inocente de sua parte achar que não chamaria a atenção. Nos seus 1,86 de altura, seu cabelo penteado para trás comportava um óculos escuro e, mesmo fora do inverno, estava com uma turtleneck e uma jaqueta grossa, uma calça preta e um coturno estampado; ele destoava. Ouviu Zitao falar alguma coisa como "essa jaqueta é bonita", mas não respondeu porque ele falava diretamente com a cafeteira.

— O pessoal aqui é bem quieto, não é? — tentou puxar um assunto assim que Zitao entregou seu pão e uma caneca de café, onde o chantilly da cobertura formava "bem-vindo".

— Acho que sim — fez uma reverência e virou sua atenção para as plantas. Yifan começou a comer e só quando já estava acabando que o atendente continuou. — Daqui a pouco Baozi gege chega, se quiser posso pedir para ele te levar em casa.

— Não quero incomodar, imagina. Só me dá a direção que eu encontro, sou bom nisso. Quanto fica tudo?

— Ah, por conta da casa — Zitao respondeu sacudindo a mão e Yifan franziu as sobrancelhas, decidindo colocar o valor consumido na caixinha dos funcionários que estava por ali.

Após ouvir a notificação do celular, Yifan avisou estar saindo e Zitao foi com ele até a porta para mostrar a direção, já que tinha um ponto de ônibus que passava perto do endereço, e logo entrou novamente. No telefone, a mensagem era Huojin falando que iria demorar um pouco para que ele pudesse mandar o carro de Yifan. _Um pouco_ , coisa de dois meses.

Dois meses. Wu queria bater a cabeça no primeiro poste que encontrasse, porém, se contentou a olhar diretamente para o sol para ver se o brilho queimava logo sua retina. Então ele era o próprio poste, olhando para o astro nas roupas mais quentes que tinha.

**4**

Deixando a biblioteca para almoçar, Minseok subiu em sua bicicleta e pedalou até o café de Luhan, mas uma visão um tanto quanto diferente fez com que ele parasse no meio da rua. Um homem alto, vestido esquisito em comparação aos moradores da cidade, olhava diretamente para o sol. Minseok piscou várias vezes e até se beliscou porque pensou estar alucinando, mas aí ele entendeu. O homem saudava a nave-mãe. Era a única explicação.

Tudo durou menos de um minuto. Sentindo os olhares de um estranho em si, Yifan ajeitou os óculos escuros no rosto e seguiu seu caminho. Ele já não tinha mais estrutura para interações sociais e só queria chegar em casa, fosse onde fosse. Do outro lado, Minseok estava fora de si, mas engoliu a empolgação antes de abrir a porta do café e dar de cara com Zitao segurando um vaso de planta enorme.

— Nĭ hăo — cumprimentou sem muita emoção, colocando a planta perto da janela e abrindo o vidro em seguida. — Seu vizinho acabou de sair daqui.

— O piloto? — Minseok perguntou enquanto colocava os livros que trouxe consigo em sua mesa de sempre, voltando para perto da porta.

— Hnm — resmungou concordando. — Ele é bem esquisito, mas pagou pelo que comeu.

— Isso é o correto, apesar de você não estar familiarizado. Eu acho que vi ele lá fora olhando para— Minseok parou. — É, eu acho que o vi. Ele é bonito.

— _Pff_. Atende o café aí, vou ligar pro Luge — Tao jogou o avental no amigo e saiu sem esperar uma reação.

— Que folgado, meu deus, eu sinceramente não sei como vocês conseguem manter esse lugar — reclamou enquanto lavava a mão. Não trabalhava lá, mas sempre acabava cuidando de uma coisa. Ouviu o sino da porta avisar que alguém entrou e achou que fosse Tao. — Esqueceu alguma coisa, é?

— Eu esqueci onde fica o ponto — a voz desconhecida avisou. Minseok sentiu um arrepio na nuca e virou para encará-lo.

— Olá! — cumprimentou rápido, dando uma risada sem graça assim que percebeu quem era. — O ponto é do outro lado da rua, mas tá atrás de uma placa, é difícil mesmo de achar. Você é o novo morador, certo?

— Sim, sim. O outro rapaz me disse que alguém daqui mora perto do meu endereço — o tom de Yifan era constante, sem muitas emoções, e servia se combustível para a fantasia de Minseok que começava a se formar.

— Sou eu! Eu sou Minseok, acho que seremos vizinhos a partir de agora — acenou. — Você já comeu?

— Comi sim, muito obrigado — um silêncio caiu sobre eles. — Bom, eu vou indo. Até mais, Minseok.

— Até mais! — e só quando o rapaz saiu que Minseok lembrou de perguntar seu nome — Droga… esqueci de perguntar como ele se chama.

— Luge-ge mandou um abraço — Tao avisou entrando pouco depois — Vi que conheceu Yifan gege.

— Pelo amor, Tao, todo mundo é seu gege — Minseok riu — Yifan?

— Sim, o nome do piloto. Procuramos o nome dele no Google e aparentemente ele corre na Porsche. Chique, né.

— Chique mesmo — concordou — Bom, quero comer. O que você andou testando?

— Fiz uma torta, mas ficou amarga. Experimenta aí, é aquela ali do canto.

Minseok comeu a torta, bebeu dois copos de água para tirar o amargo da boca, então ficou bebericando um café enquanto pensava na primeira interação desconfortável que teve com seu novo vizinho. Vizinho que inclusive era muito bonito, ele reforçava. Nunca parou para pensar como era seu tipo, mas ele gostava de pessoas mais altas que ele, reservadas e misteriosas. Yifan também tinha um cabelo bonito, os traços do rosto bem definidos — era até meio chato como fez Minseok pensar em seu rosto o resto do dia. Mas tinha mais alguma coisa, uma coisa que incomodava e ele não sabia o que era.

Voltou para a biblioteca pensando em passar na casa de Yifan para dar umas boas-vindas melhor, conversar, qualquer coisa, porém não conseguiu. Pedalando de volta para seu bairro com livros e algumas coisas que pegou do café na cestinha da bicicleta, viu as luzes da casa acesas e planejou como faria uma aproximação amigável.

**5**

Com as retinas intactas, Yifan desistiu de olhar para o sol quando percebeu que alguém o observava. Baixou os óculos na linha da visão e mirou um rapaz numa bicicleta do outro lado da rua. Ele era baixinho, aparentava ter sua idade, mas vestia umas roupas esquisitas para Yifan. Um colete de lã com padrões geométricos, calça social e um óculos redondinho na ponta do nariz. Mas a vista do piloto ainda ardia um pouco e ele não conseguiu processar a imagem para decidir se ele era bonito ou não.

Atravessou a rua puxando sua mala de qualquer jeito, e voltou quando não encontrou a placa do ponto que Zitao indicou. Abrindo a porta, ouviu a voz melódica de outro barista, que era o mesmo homem que vira a pouco na rua.

— Esqueceu alguma coisa, é? — Ele amarrava o avental na cintura (fina, Yifan reparou) e virou assim que concluiu a frase.

— Eu esqueci onde fica o ponto — forçou a fala para que soasse o mais natural possível. Assim que os olhares se cruzaram, Wu quase corou porque, nossa, o baixinho era bonito.

— Olá! — o barista respondeu abrindo um sorriso. — O ponto é do outro lado da rua, mas tá atrás de uma placa, é difícil mesmo de achar. Você é o novo morador, certo?

— Sim, sim. O outro rapaz me disse que alguém daqui mora perto do meu endereço — Yifan já nem lembrava mais como era o nome do atendente anterior, ele só conseguia olhar fixamente para o outro.

— Sou eu! Eu sou Minseok, acho que seremos vizinhos a partir de agora — acenou e Yifan teve que desviar o olhar. — Você já comeu?

— Comi sim, muito obrigado — respondeu e o outro continuou sorrindo, como se esperasse a continuação da conversa — Bom, eu vou indo. Até mais, Minseok.

— Até mais! — e só depois que Yifan saiu que reparou que nem ao menos se apresentou. Ficou tão avoado com a visão do moreno de avental que quis sair o mais rápido possível de lá para não passar vergonha falando algo que pudesse ser mal interpretado, até porque seu coreano não era dos melhores.

— Até mais, gege — o atendente loiro passou por ele ao voltar para o café e se despediu em mandarim. Wu acabara de respirar fundo, e quando foi responder Zitao já tinha entrado.

Não demorou muito para que o ônibus chegasse. Umas cinco ou seis pessoas no transporte ficaram olhando para ele, algumas cumprimentaram porque sabiam que ele era o novo morador do bairro. Desceu após cinco paradas, como Zitao orientou, virou a rua e logo avistou algumas casinhas típicas do interior, coladas umas nas outras, mas pouco para frente elas começavam a se separar. Uma casa de cerca baixinha, tijolos vermelhos e telhado reto, com uma placa de "alugado" cravada no gramado foi o suficiente para que ele reconhecesse seu novo lar.

Era completamente diferente do que Yifan estava acostumado. Na China, tinha seu apartamento de três andares perto de tudo que precisava, e agora estava no meio de lugar nenhum, onde não conhecia nada nem ninguém. Sentiu um pouco de raiva de si porque queria ficar feliz, a casa era até bonitinha, mas era difícil. Bufou quando lembrou da mensagem de Huojin sobre seu carro e decidiu que iria alugar um automóvel qualquer só para não andar de ônibus por aí.

Mesmo com a mobília essencial, a casa estava praticamente vazia. Wu sentia falta de decoração, alguma coisa para dar vida para o lugar, todavia não tinha cabeça para isso no momento. Deixou a mala logo na porta e se jogou no sofá bege da sala de estar para fazer uma pesquisa de ego e descobriu que não estava tão mal falado quanto imaginava. Cochilou ali mesmo, depois foi desfazer as malas e tomar um banho para poder ir ao mercado antes de anoitecer — ou ficaria sem comida.

Descendo a rua para o lado contrário de onde veio, Yifan conseguiu ver o tal autódromo que Huojin falou e não conteve a gargalhada. Era completamente diferente do que ele imaginava, parecia estar abandonado há séculos. Respirou fundo e rumou para as compras, não precisava de mais aquilo para desanimar.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, foi acordado com a campainha — que ele nem sabia que tinha. A locadora trouxe o carro e o rapaz quis uma carona, então lavou o rosto rapidamente e vestiu um macacão e um sapato qualquer, colocando o máximo de adereços para disfarçar sua cara de sono: chapéu, máscara e óculos. Por deus, eram sete da manhã!

Na volta, recolheu o carro na garagem e foi checar se estava tudo certo, abrindo a porta e se inclinando para dentro. Assim que terminou de olhar os bancos traseiros, apoiou a mão para voltar para fora e fechou a porta. Só percebeu que seus dedos da mão direita ficaram fechados lá quando puxou o braço e ele não veio. Estava chocado demais para expressar qualquer reação, principalmente porque não sentiu nada.

**6**

Minseok pensava na melhor maneira de fazer com que seu novo vizinho se sentisse acolhido. Luhan e Tao sempre reclamavam de serem os mais novos do bairro e, de certa forma, era legítimo porque não era tão fácil lidar com os mais velhos e isso acabou os isolando. Então os trintões se juntaram nessa irmandade da mesma faixa etária. Após sua corrida matinal, que era basicamente uma ronda para ver se nada estranho caiu do céu durante a madrugada, Minseok viu um movimento na casa de Yifan e ficou se perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

— Bom dia, Sra. Ah In — cumprimentou, parando ao lado da velha que fazia kimchi na calçada — Clima agradável hoje, não?

— Bom dia, Minseok! — respondeu animada — Viu que seu vizinho alugou um carro? Vieram trazer para ele agorinha. Olha — Ela puxou três potes de dentro da casa e entregou para Minseok — Esse eu fiz semana passada, para você e os meninos. Se quiser dividir com seu vizinho, diga que fui eu que mandei — sorriu.

— Obrigada — pegou tudo com uma só mão enquanto abraçava a mulher de lado — Vou levar sim, pode deixar. Até mais!

Subindo a rua de casa, viu um carro fazer a curva e reparou no motorista: era Yifan. A roupa inteira preta, com o rosto coberto; o bibliotecário pensou que talvez ele não fosse uma pessoa matutina. Após estacionar o carro, desceu e olhou de porta em porta como se procurasse algo. Minseok se preparou para chamá-lo, mas a voz morreu em sua garganta assim que viu o homem fechando a porta do veículo na própria mão. Aquilo doeu só de olhar, ficou esperando um grito ou reclamação de Yifan, mas nada aconteceu. Ele simplesmente abriu a porta, soltou os dedos, fechou novamente e foi para dentro de casa.

Minseok estava paralisado no meio da rua. Segurando os potes de kimchi, repassou o acontecido diversas vezes e, pela primeira vez, lamentou não ter um celular porque precisava contar aquilo para Luhan e Tao. Ainda em choque, não sabia como ou se deveria checar para ver se estava tudo bem, então guerreou com seus próprios pensamentos até a porta de casa.

Começou a ligar alguns pontos; pensar que ele parecia incomodado com a luz. Na primeira vez que o viu, ele usava roupas grossas apesar do clima ameno. E agora isso. Yifan não sentia dor? Minseok estava nervoso pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Entrou correndo e sentou em frente ao computador, os potes de kimchi agora no seu colo, então começou a procurar relatos de pessoas que suspeitavam que aliens viviam entre nós disfarçados. Devia ser isso.

Reclinou na cadeira, desistindo. Estava completamente biruta.

A duas casas de distância, sem nenhuma ideia do que acontecia, Yifan sentou no sofá frustrado e começou a beliscar seu próprio braço. Sabia que sua sensibilidade estava comprometida, mas o impacto da porta do carro era forte demais para não ser sentido, então ficou preocupado. Ligou para seu médico e ele indicou uma clínica famosa em uma cidade vizinha. Wu precisava de acompanhamento o mais rápido possível para que não perdesse o tato. Estava frustrado, a sensação de derrota invadindo cada pedaço de seu corpo. Tudo acontecia ao mesmo tempo, nada era simples. Ia lamentar mais, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da campainha novamente.

— Bom dia, Yifan- _ssi_ — cumprimentou Minseok, trajando roupas completamente diferentes do dia anterior, segurando um potinho enrolado num pano de prato. — Não conversamos direito ontem, então pensei em passar para dar boas-vindas.

— Bom dia — respondeu ainda um pouco confuso, tentando não colar os olhos nas coxas de Minseok, expostas por culpa do comprimento do shorts que ele usava.

— Saí para caminhar e aproveitei para deixar isso com você — estendeu o embrulho. — Espero que goste de kimchi. A Sra. Ah In, nossa vizinha, mandou para você.

— Obrigada, Minseok — sorriu brevemente. — Você quer entrar?

— Se não for incômodo — coçou a nuca, parecendo desconfortável, mas a vontade de conhecer a casa de Yifan e saber mais sobre ele era maior. O chinês abriu espaço para que ele entrasse e o guiou até a cozinha, tratando de colocar água para ferver.

— Meu café não deve ser tão bom quanto o que vocês fazem, mas acho que dá pra beber.

— Ah não, eu não trabalho no café — Minseok explicou e Yifan pareceu surpreso — Eu sou barista apenas como hobby, meu trabalho de verdade é na biblioteca.

— Puxa, parece divertido — e era engraçado porque a voz de Wu não continha ironia. — Eu gosto de ler, mas não tive muito tempo ultimamente.

— Você trabalha com o quê? — Minseok sabia a resposta, assim como todos os moradores da cidade, mas tudo fluía bem e a pergunta saiu naturalmente.

— Eu sou piloto profissional, corria pela Porsche — suspirou — Mas agora não sei mais. Sofri um acidente recentemente e meio que isso estragou tudo.

— Acidente? — Kim exclamou, um pouco mais preocupado do que gostaria de aparentar.

— Está tudo bem agora, na realidade, mas fico um pouco preocupado com o futuro.

— Eu entendo essa preocupação — Minseok sorriu afetuoso, mas sua expressão logo mudou assim que fitou Yifan. — Yifan- _ssi,_ sua mão.

— Sobre isso… Eu acabei de fechar ela na porta do carro — e foi interrompido pelo toque de Minseok. Ele não sentiu, óbvio, mas via o outro segurando a ponta de seus dedos e ficou um pouco mexido.

— Espere aqui! — o menor saiu correndo pela porta e deixou Yifan sem entender. Quando o piloto olhou, viu que a situação era feia. Estava inchado, com alguns pontinhos de sangue coagulado na unha. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Minseok voltou com um monte de tralhas.

— O que é isso?

— Primeiros socorros — tirou um saquinho de gelo de uma bolsa e colocou sobre a mão de Yifan. — Acho que você deveria ir ao hospital. Como isso não ta incomodando?

— Eu não sinto esse braço do ombro pra baixo — respondeu baixinho.

— Posso apertar? Para ver se não quebrou nada — o outro assentiu com a cabeça. — Levanta um pouco a manga do seu macacão, por favor.

— Ele é justo demais, acho que não consigo — informou, abrindo o zíper e tirando só o lado direito. Minseok tentou não transparecer nenhuma reação, olhando de canto para o braço definido e cheio de cicatrizes do mais alto. — Você é enfermeiro também?

— Não, mas eu ando de bicicleta e costumo cair bastante, então estou acostumado — Ele respirou fundo antes de retomar a fala. — Yifan _-ssi,_ eu estava olhando quando você fechou a porta na mão, então suspeitei que você não era deste planeta.

— Oi?

— É, não se ofenda, por favor — abaixou a cabeça para não encará-lo. — É que fez muito sentido para mim na hora, me perdoe por não considerar seu verdadeiro motivo de não sentir dor.

— Você diz… no sentido de achar que eu sou um ET? — Yifan coçou a cabeça com a mão livre. — Eu sou feio?

— Não, não é isso! — Minseok queria sumir de vergonha. — Pelo contrário, você é muito bonito, é que eu também vi você olhando para o sol e-

— Ah — suspirou. — Eu sou apenas esquisito, Minseok — concluiu sorrindo. — Perdão por desapontá-lo.

— Me desapontar?

— É, por te fazer pensar que eu era um alien legal, sei lá. Às vezes eu não queria mesmo ser desse planeta.

Minseok não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Finalmente teria encontrado alguém tão fissurado pelo espaço quanto ele? Alguém que fala “alien” e “legal” na mesma frase?

— Yifan- _ssi_ , você acredita nessas coisas?

— Não sei ao certo. Mas eu gosto do espaço, dos planetas. É imenso, deve ter alguma coisa, né?

— Acredito que sim — Minseok sorriu animado, segurando para não despejar todos os relatos que tinha sobre o assunto. — Eu conheço uns lugares aqui com uma vista legal do céu, se um dia você não tiver nada melhor para fazer…

— Eu adoraria — foi interrompido pelo barulho da chaleira apitando no fogo. — Esqueci completamente do seu café, perdão.

— Tudo bem, precisa cuidar dessa mão primeiro. Eu acho que esse dedo está fora do lugar... Vá ao hospital, sim? E desculpe se estou invadindo sua privacidade demais.

— Pode deixar. E não está invadindo nada, não se preocupe.

Yifan tomou alguns analgésicos que Minseok trouxe. Mesmo sem sentir dor, o inchaço estava lá e não tinha como fugir da visita ao hospital. Depois que se despediram, ficou sorrindo pensando em como estava sendo bem acolhido.

**7**

— Então você achou que o cara era um alien só porque ele olha direto pro sol — Zitao concluiu enquanto secava pratinhos atrás do balcão.

— Não foi isso — Minseok deitou a cabeça na mesa. — Eu já te expliquei.

— Sim, foi porque ele não sente dor. Você tentou morder o braço dele pra saber se ele não estava só fingindo?

— Pelo amor, Zitao, como eu vou morder alguém que eu conheço a um dia?

— Então você cogitou? — o mais alto deu uma risadinha.

— Não cogitei nada. E eu vi que não era mentira porque ele realmente não sente depois do acidente, eu vi as cicatrizes.

— Ah é, você já viu ele sem camisa — continuou provocando. — Seria esse o seu amor sideral?

— Por favor, não fale comigo.

— Tudo bem, gege, mas pense sobre — colocou uma caneca de café na frente de Minseok. — Ele não disse que aliens eram legais? E que gostava do espaço? Talvez ele seja tão esquisito quanto você, é uma coisa rara.

— Zitao…

— É sério, Baozi. O cara é bonito, esquisito, seu vizinho, aparentemente bem de vida, um bom partido. Quais as chances dele vir parar justo aqui?

— Exatamente, quais as chances? Ele deve ser hétero, sei lá. Algum defeito ele deve ter.

— Ah, não é não — respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — Luge viu uma foto dele e concordou comigo.

— Isso é errado, sabia? Tirar conclusões sobre as pessoas pela aparência delas.

— Falou o que achou que o cara era um alienígena — Tao gargalhou. — Ai, Baozi, você é uma peça rara. Espero que o bonitinho te leve ver as estrelas.

— Pare de falar assim! — Minseok deu um tapinha estalado no braço do mais alto enquanto riam, mas logo pararam porque Tao apontou para a vitrine.

— Falando nele, olha quem está vindo para cá com a patinha enfaixada.

Yifan atravessava a rua e Minseok podia jurar que viu a cena em câmera lenta. O cabelo brilhante esvoaçando, os passos firmes de quem caminha como se estivesse uma passarela. Que inferno, ele realmente não era deste mundo.

— Olá — o piloto acenou sorridente. Zitao olhou para Minseok e levantou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo de volta.

— Olá, Yifan- _ssi_ — Kim cumprimentou. — Como está sua mão?

— Melhor, eu fiz alguns exames e devo começar e tratar direitinho essa semana ainda. Obrigado por cuidar de mim — fez uma reverência e Minseok engasgou com o café.

— Não foi nada! Não precisa agradecer — Kim andou até o mais alto para que ele não se abaixasse tanto. Zitao pigarreou e colocou uma caneca de chocolate quente no balcão.

— Por conta da casa — o loiro sorriu.

— Eu já avisei que um dia você vai ter problemas com isso — Minseok repreendeu. — Se você fala “por conta da casa”, a pessoa entende que não precisa pagar.

— Tsc — Zitao deu as costas e foi regar suas plantinhas.

— Por favor, ignore o Tao — Minseok se desculpou. — Já tivemos problemas com ele indo atrás de clientes, sendo que ele fala que não precisa pagar…

— Sem problemas — sentou ao lado do menor. — E você acertou, realmente estava quebrado. Vou ficar em repouso alguns dias.

— Como vai fazer as coisas em casa? — perguntou preocupado.

— Não sei… Espero que tenha delivery por aqui. O resto eu me viro.

— Quer jantar lá em casa hoje? — sugeriu. — Posso fazer alguma coisa para acompanhar o kimchi.

— Eu adoraria. Digo, se não foi atrapalhar — Yifan olhou para Zitao, que resmungava alguma coisa no fundo do café.

— Nunca! Será um prazer — empolgado, levantou pegando seus livros. — Te vejo às oito.

Mal abriu a porta quando voltou para a biblioteca e ouviu o escarcéu do telefone tocando. Duas, três vezes, na quarta ele atendeu e ouviu Luhan aos berros.

— _Como assim você tá pegando o vizinho novo?!_ — indagou incrédulo. — _Eu saio por um dia e você já coloca suas asinhas pra fora, Minseok!_

— Ah, claro — riu. — Ahjumma que é a fofoqueira, não Zitao e você. Eu literalmente chamei ele para jantar tem quinze minutos e você já sabe. Tá trabalhando muito, Luge?

— _Nunca iria imaginar que essa história de “oi, você é um alien? não? que pena, vamos jantar juntos?” funcionaria tão bem._

— Ele está com a mão machucada, eu só estou ajudando como um bom vizinho faria.

— _Você é um ótimo vizinho, Baozi_ — provocou o amigo. — _E por favor, passe no café antes de ir para casa, mandei entregar uma coisa para você. Me conte tudo sobre o jantar, ok? Inclusive, o que ele vai comer, além de v—_ Minseok o interrompeu.

— Se você está desocupado, tem muito trabalho aqui, é só você voltar — resmungou. — E ainda não pensei num menu. Mas é sério, Luge, não tem nada, apesar dele ser bem bonito. Ele deve ser hétero, já falei pro Tao.

— _Minseok, você não conhece a prática do stalking saudável? Ele é famoso, é jogar o nome dele em qualquer lugar da internet que você vai confirmar que ele não é hétero coisa nenhuma. Inclusive, ele é bem saidinho para alguém comprometido._

— Comprometido? — as palavras de Luhan ecoaram na cabeça de Minseok.

— _Sim, ele namora um ricaço. Você não lê fofoca, Baozi? Aproveite seu celular novo pra isso._

Minseok respirou fundo. Não iria se abalar. Criou expectativas? Algumas, mas, apesar de ter a cabeça nas nuvens, seus pés estavam coladinhos no chão e sempre foi razoável.

— Celular novo? Você sabe que não precisava, Luge — respondeu calmo. — Mas bom, não tem nada a ver. Vou trabalhar agora, até mais!

— _Até mais, Baozi._

**8**

De volta à casa, Yifan matava tempo até a hora do jantar. Estava desacostumado a não ter nada para fazer, então encheu Yixing de mensagens contando sobre Minseok. Aparentemente o amigo leu tudo, mas só absorveu pontos específicos — foi o que Yifan concluiu com a resposta.

> "Como assim ele falou que você não era desse planeta?"
> 
> “Não foi nesse sentido”
> 
> “Ele achou que eu fosse um alien por causa do acidente com a porta”

> “Ele é desses então… Pelo menos achasse que você era um vampiro?”
> 
> “Não é? Eu até perguntei se era porque eu sou feio ou algo assim”

> “E ele disse que era? kekekeke”
> 
> “Não, ele disse que eu era bonito”
> 
> “Meu deus, tinha esquecido completamente disso”
> 
> “Esse Minseok é bonitinho? Você não me mandou as fotos...”
> 
> “Como eu vou tirar foto dele? Por Deus, Xing”
> 
> “Mas bem, vou jantar na casa dele hoje. O que eu deveria levar?”

> “Bebida, óbvio”
> 
> “E, sei lá, alguma coisa doce?”
> 
> “Por que é “óbvio”???”

> “Porque bebida + fanfan = feiúra a ser derramada”
> 
> “E eu quero te ver dar vexame com o vizinho”
> 
> “Você me odeia?”
> 
> “Claro que não! Só quero o melhor pra você sempre”
> 
> “Sugeri porque se for isso que você precisa para esquecer aquele traste, que seja”
> 
> “Se você não quiser o Minseok eu quero."

E ele queria? Era uma questão formada na cabeça de Yifan. Ele odiava ficar sozinho, fato, mas tinha acabado de chegar e sua vida estava uma bagunça para ele pensar em flertes e coisas do tipo.

> "Joguei nas mões do universo, Xing”
> 
> “*mãos”
> 
> “Seja o que ele quiser, então”

Levantou do sofá para passar na vendinha da esquina comprar soju e, próximo do horário marcado, se preparou para o jantar. De banho tomado, bateu na porta de Minseok e foi recebido pelo mesmo vizinho sorridente de antes. Era acolhedor e o fazia esquecer do caos que deixou no seu país.

**9**

A casa de Minseok era aconchegante, Yifan já esperava um lugar assim. Assim que entrou, foi recebido por uma música casual que tocava baixinho e o cheiro da comida que Minseok preparava Era meio parecido com o café — uma paleta de cores de outono, algumas plantas, muitos livros e quadros por todo lugar, assim como mantas de tricô dobradinhas no sofá da sala. Quando Yifan elogiou a decoração, Minseok sorriu e agradeceu, contando que ele mesmo tinha feito o tapetinho de crochê da entrada.

— Eu tenho muito tempo livre, não acontece muita coisa na cidade, aí eu tento desenvolver essas habilidades… diferentes — o mais baixo riu. — Hobby de velho, eu sei.

— Mas é muito útil — Yifan deu um gole no soju e se ajeitou na cadeira. Eles estavam na cozinha, Minseok cozinhava enquanto o vizinho ajudava como podia, já que estava com a mão imobilizada.

Conversaram banalidades. O Kim falou muito sobre o bairro, a vizinhança, sua dupla de melhores amigos; enquanto Wu contou de sua vida na China, num resumo expandido de tudo que o trouxe até ali, até que caiu no assunto Huojin e, inevitavelmente, ficou amuado.

— Essa pessoa… eu sinto que ela cansou, sabe? E acho que me deixei levar também, só agora que eu percebi que coloquei minha carreira na reta por alguém de quem eu nem gosto tanto assim.

— Sinto muito, Yifan-ssi — Minseok suspirou, completando o copo do outro com soju. A comida quente e a bebida já faziam as bochechas de ambos corar. — E sinto muito mais por não saber o que dizer. Relacionamentos amorosos não são bem o meu forte.

— Tá tudo bem — sorriu. — Acho que é meio uma chance de recomeçar, não sei. 

O anfitrião engoliu seco. Yifan tinha um tique de ficar dando batidinhas com o dedo anelar no copo de soju, então estava meio aéreo e não percebeu. E não quero como se aquilo irritasse o menor, longe disso, mas Minseok se pegou perguntando o que Yifan queria recomeçar. Pouco mais além, se pegou olhando fixo para os lábios do chinês e no movimento que eles faziam quando ele falava. Formava um biquinho, era engraçado. Kim sorriu.

— Minseok? — chamou, tirando o outro do transe. — Sua bebida vai derramar — ele apontou para o copo, que Kim tinha deixado no meio do trajeto da mesa até sua boca. O baixinho pigarreou, virando tudo num gole só e continuou. — Então, você disse que relacionamentos não são seu forte.

— Ah, não são mesmo — concordou. — Eu sou um pouco reservado, meus gostos também não são muito bem vistos.

— Você diz… dos aliens? — Ele assentiu com a cabeça. — Diga, Minseok-ssi — Yifan imitou o honorífico. — Achou mesmo que eu era um alienígena?

— Eu não sei — fitava o copo vazio sob a mesa. — Eu nunca fui doido a esse ponto. É que aconteceu a chuva de meteoros, aí você apareceu, e todas as coisas. Me desculpe de novo por não considerar— e nem conseguiu terminar porque Yifan sacudia o braço livre.

— Tá tudo bem, eu até gostei, sabe? É um jeito novo de abordar alguém — Ele gargalhou engraçado e Minseok o acompanhou com um sorriso tímido. — Estou disposto a caçar aliens com você, Minseok-ssi.

— Oi? — o anfitrião não entendeu bem o que ele quis dizer.

— Ah, eu sei que somos os mais novos da vizinhança, e você tem sido tão acolhedor, acho que é uma boa forma de retribuir. Não sei se me expressei bem com “caçar aliens” — coçou a nuca desconcertado. — Mas eu gostaria de ser seu amigo.

— Entendi — Ele deu uma longa pausa. — Você quer olhar o céu comigo, então?

— Eu gostaria de fazer as coisas que você gosta de fazer… com você.

> “Eu gostaria de fazer qualquer coisa com você???
> 
> "Assim que eu gosto, fanfan!!”
> 
> “Eu não disse isso!”
> 
> “Eu falei que gostaria de fazer coisas com ele, como amigos fazem”
> 
> “Você sabe que eu também gosto de olhar o céu.”

Agora ele estava deitado, de cueca e com uma camiseta velha de pijama após ter tomado outro banho para tirar o cheiro de bebida, segurando o celular na frente do rosto enquanto conversava com Yixing. Depois do jantar, ajudou Minseok com a louça, eles ficaram conversando mais um bocado e quando o anfitrião bocejou, sentiu que era sua deixa para ir embora, afinal ele trabalhava logo de manhã.

> "E como ficou a burocracia do carro? Você pode usar sua habilitação para dirigir aí? Não tenho ideia de como isso funciona.
> 
> "Posso, mas meu carro não veio. Huojin tá me enrolando, parece."
> 
> "Xing, às vezes eu não sei mais se quero correr", mas essa mensagem ele deletou.

Se não fosse correr, faria o quê com sua vida? Não tinha mais idade para ser um idol como o amigo; não tinha treinamento, nem paciência, muito menos devoção pela dança como Yixing. Largou a faculdade de jornalismo no primeiro ano, só de pensar em mudar de rumo agora, aos 30 anos, fazia sua cabeça doer.

> "Deve ser difícil levar um carro para outro país. Não tem como arrumar outro por enquanto?"
> 
> "Eu aluguei um de passeio, mas não serve pra correr."
> 
> "Eu vou perecer nessa cidade até meu carro chegar."
> 
> "Usa ele pra correr, ué. Ou procura um kart por aí, pelo menos mata a vontade."

Ele riu. Não era uma má ideia – tanto o kart que Yixing sugeriu quanto correr com o carro alugado que, definitivamente, não era feito para correr do jeito que Yifan estava acostumado. Lembrou que mais cedo Minseok falou um pouco do autódromo abandonado, que não era exatamente abandonado, mas qualquer um podia entrar a hora que quisesse.

> "Não usa ele pra correr não… Pensei aqui que podem usar isso contra você. Imagina? Descobrem onde você tá morando e de quebra descobrem que você surtou e quebrou um carro que não é seu."
> 
> "Eu literalmente só respirei, Xing, você que tá falando tudo isso."
> 
> "Mas aparentemente não vou ter nada pra fazer até lá."
> 
> "Você sabe que é mais que o suficiente pra imprensa."
> 
> "Mantém seu low profile. Vai ler na biblioteca do seu vizinho, sei lá."

Isso sim era uma ótima ideia. E, por causa disso, ele adotou uma rotina mais saudável do que estava acostumado. Acordava pela manhã, se exercitava, tomava banho e ia para a biblioteca. Às vezes almoçava com Minseok. Eles jantavam juntos também, principalmente nessa primeira semana quando Yifan ainda estava com a mão enfaixada. Passados dois meses, nem perceberam como a rotina estava bem definida. Já tinha até uma certa afinidade com Luhan, que conheceu depois, e vivia pelo café. Nada andou com Minseok além da amizade, porém. Mesmo cozinhando, bebendo e compartilhando pensamentos profundos sobre a vida, não passava daquilo, então Yifan aceitou que o vizinho provavelmente era hétero ou só não tinha nenhuma segunda intenção com ele. E estava tudo bem.

Seu carro demorou pouco mais de dois meses para chegar, como Huojin tinha avisado, mas não era o seu carro — até porque o modelo era diferente. Falava cada vez menos com o “namorado” e via a mídia tirando o foco de si. Seria apagado do hall da fama, mas aquilo não o afetava como imaginava.

Seu cabelo tinha crescido e agora só andava preso; ele comprou roupas mais neutras com a ajuda do Kim, coisa que nunca faria por conta própria, e lia como se aquilo fosse seu trabalho. Lia ficção, romance, suspense, biografias, poesia, tudo que tinha sido curado por Minseok, que inclusive o ajudou a decorar a casa. Minseok tinha conhecido Yixing, por chamada de vídeo, e qualquer pessoa poderia dizer que eles eram um casal. Menos eles, claro.

Não acessava mais suas redes sociais, usava celular unicamente para falar com Yixing e tirar fotos de absolutamente tudo. Do céu, do café, da cidade; fotografava tudo durante as caminhadas diurnas e também nas rondas noturnas que fazia com Minseok. E, obviamente, o que mais tinha no rolo da câmera era a cara de Kim.

Num desses dias quando Minseok pedia licença baixinho e entrava na casa de Yifan, trazendo bebida e frango frito, seguido pelos dois amigos, foi surpreendido por Luhan na cozinha.

— Ah! Oi, Luge — sorriu, caminhando para alcançar os copos no armário. — Não te vi aí. Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não, só vim conversar — sentou no banquinho de frente para dele. — Fan, hoje aconteceu uma coisa bizarra.

— É? O comitê de bizarrices ali vai adorar — brincou, se referindo a dupla que discutia alto na sala porque Minseok queria ver Alien, o oitavo passageiro, pela milésima vez enquanto Zitao teimava que o Predador era muito melhor, mas que queria ver La La Land.

— Na realidade, eu nem queria que eles soubessem. Eu vi um carro de imprensa hoje, Fan.

Yifan congelou, quase derrubou o copo que segurava. Imprensa? Em Buan? Normal, certo? Até as cidadezinhas pequenas tinham imprensa, Yifan tentava se acalmar. Se eles tinham até delivery, por que não teriam um jornal?

— Eu não quero te deixar em pânico, mas não era a imprensa local. E pareciam saber onde procurar, eles pararam em frente ao café. Queria que ficasse preparado para possíveis… encontros indesejados — o menor suspirou. — Desculpe estragar sua noite.

Wu não conseguiu responder. Os dois tapinhas que Luhan deu em seu braço o ajudaram a seguir para o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e ficou encarando o espelho tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.


End file.
